


Пять раз, когда Шерлок и Джон спали в одной постели (и один, когда они до неё не добрались)

by SerenityS, WTF_John_Watson_2015



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityS/pseuds/SerenityS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_John_Watson_2015/pseuds/WTF_John_Watson_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для команды WTF John Watson 2015 на Зимнюю фандомную битву<br/>Беты: Mister Ira, reed_sugar</p>
    </blockquote>





	Пять раз, когда Шерлок и Джон спали в одной постели (и один, когда они до неё не добрались)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF John Watson 2015 на Зимнюю фандомную битву  
> Беты: Mister Ira, reed_sugar

 

В первый раз, когда это произошло, Джон вовсе не собирался с ним спать.

Они занимались делом об ограблении банка, и Шерлок как раз получил документы и чертежи, над которыми собирался поработать. Директора хотели избежать огласки, и дело попало прямиком к Шерлоку.

Вечером Джон поднялся к себе, чтобы переодеться, а когда вернулся в гостиную, Шерлока там уже не было.

— Шерлок? — позвал он.

— В спальне! — раздался приглушённый голос из комнаты.

Когда Джон вошёл в его спальню, Шерлок сидел поверх одеяла с компьютером на коленях. Рукава его белой рубашки были закатаны до локтей.

— Не спишь? — спросил Джон.

Шерлок не ответил, игнорируя очевидный вопрос.

Джон вздохнул и присел на край кровати, заглядывая в экран.

— Нашёл что-нибудь?

— Вот здесь и здесь, — указал он, — слепые пятна для уличных камер. При должной ловкости можно воспользоваться вентиляцией и... если, конечно, охранник отвлечётся хоть на секунду. Всегда нужно учитывать человеческий фактор.

— Думаешь, он мог быть замешан?

— Нет, он болван, но не соучастник. А вот дальше в дело вступают бреши в их системе контроля и управления доступом. Даже компьютеры не идеальны.

Шерлок продолжил рассказывать про особенности охранной системы и способы взлома кодов, а Джон, подпирая голову рукой, силился не заснуть.

— Из тебя вышел бы отличный грабитель, — пробормотал он.

Шерлок хмыкнул.

— Я бы мог взломать их прямо отсюда. А вот там — мне бы понадобился ты.

— Боюсь, я бы не пролез в вентиляцию, — Джон сонно потянулся и зевнул.

Шерлок представил себе Джона, застрявшего, как Винни Пух, в узком люке, и улыбнулся.

— Ладно, пойду спать. — сдался Джон. — Всё равно от меня никакой пользы.

— Так не бывает.

— Что? — не понял Джон.

— Ты всегда приносишь пользу, даже когда не знаешь об этом.

— О. Ладно. Хорошо, — он повертелся на месте, устраивая голову поудобнее. — Тогда разбуди меня, как только найдёшь что-то важное.

Тихое гудение ноутбука и шуршание клавиш под пальцами Шерлока странным образом убаюкивали, и вскоре Джон задремал.

«Поставьте больше камер снаружи и наймите другого охранника. Секторы 3 и 4 беззащитны от взлома», — написал Шерлок спустя 20 минут и захлопнул ноутбук.

Он посмотрел на Джона, который к этому времени крепко спал.

Во сне Джон казался по-мальчишески юным; со вздернутым носом и светлыми ресницами, отбрасывающими тень на щёки, с беззащитным местечком за ухом, где короткие пшеничные пряди трогательно завивались. Только морщинка между бровей лежала на его лице печатью прожитых лет.

Шерлок протянул руку и замер, не решаясь дотронуться.

Сердце колотилось как бешеное. Он не знал, что будет делать, если Джон вдруг проснётся. Он понимал, что не делает ничего предосудительного, но всё равно боялся быть пойманным.

Но когда его это останавливало?

Осторожно, боясь потревожить сон Джона, он провёл пальцами от виска до загривка, а затем в обратную сторону, большим пальцем взлохмачивая волосы. Джон тихо пробурчал что-то во сне и перевернулся на спину, раскидывая руки и ноги.

На утро Джон не упомянул о прошедшей ночи ни слова, лишь буднично предложив кофе, как будто не произошло ничего необычного, или делал вид, что так оно и было. Однако Шерлок чувствовал — что-то изменилось, неуловимое и прекрасное, как вздох скрипки.

\---

 

— Чёрный, два сахара, и латте для мистера Уотсона.

— Спасибо, Дейв, — улыбнулся Джон, прочитав имя на бейджике.

Шерлок притянул чашку к себе и вытащил ложечку, звякнув ею о керамический край.

— Почему мы здесь? — спросил Джон, как только официант отошёл. — Сомневаюсь, что ты захотел выпить здесь кофе.

Джон окинул взглядом кафешку, в которой они с Шерлоком остановились.

— Просто проводим время, пьём кофе. Ты не хочешь перекусить?

— Не заговаривайся, мы здесь по какому-то делу.

Шерлок вздохнул и протянул Джону газету.

«Девушка найдена задушеной в туалете», — прочитал Джон заголовок.

— Ещё одно тело прошлой осенью. И в январе — парень с передозировкой. Все найдены в уборных ресторанов или кафе.

— Да, я помню тот случай...

— Ничего не показалось странным?

Джон попытался вспомнить статью, которую бегло тогда прочитал.

— Нет... Не думаю, что припоминаю.

— Следов наркотика почти не было найдено, слишком маленькая дозировка, чтобы оказаться смертельной.

— И ты думаешь... — Джон оглянулся и понизил голос, — ему кто-то помог? Кто-то, кто работает теперь здесь?

— Если я прав, то да. У других жертв были очевидны признаки сопротивления. Полагаю, он домогался их, а когда не получалось, убивал. Или ему просто нравится душить людей. В любом случае, все три места связывает только один человек. Слишком много для совпадения, тебе так не кажется?

— Господи, даже Лестрейд бы это раскрыл.

— Лестрейд занят, и дело поручили какому-то идиоту, — Шерлок отхлебнул кофе, недовольно поморщившись.

— Всё равно не понимаю, что мы здесь делаем. Не проще ли сообщить полиции, если ты знаешь, кто убийца?

— И пропустить всё веселье? — Шерлок отринул эту идею, как смехотворную.

Джон неодобрительно на него посмотрел, что Шерлок, как обычно, проигнорировал.

— Как только увидишь человека с именем «Маркус» на бейджике, можешь сам сообщить, — сказал Шерлок и сделал ещё глоток, искоса посмотрев на баристу. Чуть за 30, разведён, ездит на работу на велосипеде, любит собак. Не убийца.

Шерлок закашлялся, проливая кофе на брюки.

— Ты в порядке? — забеспокоился Джон.

— Не в то горло попало, — просипел Шерлок, берясь за салфетки. — Сейчас вернусь.

Шерлок выбрался из-за столика и направился в туалет.

Пока Шерлок отсутствовал, Джон обошёл кафе, неторопливо осматриваясь, спросил хорошенькую официантку, не работает ли у них человек по имени Маркус. Помимо того, что такой человек здесь не работает, он узнал много чего другого, и в данный момент девушка рассказывала про свою сестру и её непутёвого бойфренда. Джон не дослушал.

— Это не его имя, — выдохнул он, срываясь в сторону уборной.

Дальнейшее Джон помнил эпизодически. Ослепляюще белый кафель, шум воды из-под крана, перепуганный Шерлок и чужие руки, зажимающие его рот. Джон не знал, откуда в нём взялось столько силы, но он резко схватил обидчика, оттаскивая его от Шерлока, и повалил на пол. А потом ударил. Раз, другой. Преступник пытался скинуть Джона с себя, лягнуть его коленом, но Джон едва ли замечал это — он бил снова и снова, пока не сбил костяшки в кровь. Остановила его рука Шерлока, вцепившаяся в плечо.

Джон замер и посмотрел на него, взъерошенного и испуганного. Он пытался что-то сказать, но получалось только беспомощно хватать ртом воздух.

Плечи Джона опустились. Ярость отступила также быстро, как и нахлынула.

— Хорошо. Всё.

Он глубоко вздохнул, откинулся назад и достал телефон. Раз Лестрейд занят, остался ещё один полицейский, которого они знали и который знал их. Для Шерлока было бы лучше избежать лишней суеты и газетной шумихи.

— Инспектор Диммок, — произнёс он в трубку. — У нас для вас кое-что есть.

Сообщив Диммоку адрес, Джон опустился рядом с Шерлоком на колени. Похоже, он всё никак не мог восстановить дыхание.

— Давай, расслабься, всё хорошо, — Джон успокаивающе погладил его по лопаткам. — Вот так, вдох, выдох, не торопись.

Он утешал его, водя ладонью по спине, пока тело Шерлока не расслабилось. Затем обхватил его плечи, заглядывая в лицо.

— Порядок? Можешь встать?

Шерлок слабо кивнул.

Джон помог ему подняться и привести одежду в порядок. Только теперь Джон заметил, что рубашка Шерлока была вытащена из брюк и сильно измята. Джон нахмурился.

— Что-то было в кофе? — спросил он.

Шерлок отрицательно качнул головой и показал шею. На бледной коже виднелся небольшой след от укола.

— Вот чёрт, — выругался Джон.

Шерлок неуверенно держался на ногах, и Джон придержал его за плечи, пока он умывался холодной водой.

— Извини, я... — начал Шерлок, стоя над раковиной. Его губы дрожали, а с лица стекала вода, создавая впечатление, будто он плачет.

— Да, ты полный идиот, — согласился Джон.

Он злился на Шерлока за его безрассудство и на себя — что так долго соображал. Шерлок наверняка догадался ещё когда этот «Дейв» назвал его, Джона, по имени.

— Мне уже лучше, — оправдывался Шерлок, вытирая лицо бумажными полотенцами.

— Это ты расскажешь кому-нибудь другому. Иди сюда, — Джон обхватил его лицо ладонями, внимательно глядя в глаза. — Посмотри вверх.

Зрачки у него были на первый взгляд нормальные, но плохо реагировали на свет.

— Дай руки, — велел Джон.

Шерлок послушно вытянул кисти рук. Джон перевернул их тыльной стороной вверх и пощекотал ладони. Реакции не последовало. Шерлок хмуро посмотрел на свои руки, потом на Джона.

— Да, похоже на сернилан, — заключил Джон. — К утру всё пройдёт. Сообщи, если вдруг начнутся галлюцинации.

Вскоре подоспевшие с полицией медики подтвердили догадку Джона и ввели Шерлоку антидот. Ехать в больницу Шерлок отказался, грозясь сбежать ночью через окно, поэтому Джон отвёз его домой, где миссис Хадсон накормила обоих вкуснейшим супом.

В целом Шерлок вёл себя почти нормально, если не считать отсутствующий взгляд, который Джон иногда ловил на себе, и общее состояние апатии.

— Как ты? — спросил он, не без трудов и уговоров уложив Шерлока в постель.

— Всё нормально, просто голова кружится.

Джон коснулся его горячего лба.

— Всё нормально, — повторил Шерлок.

— Да, не считая того, что у тебя интоксикация.

— Кажется я вижу что-то светящееся над твоей головой, и тебе не идёт, — пробормотал Шерлок, отворачиваясь.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Джон. — Я буду рядом, если понадоблюсь.

— Зачем ты мне можешь понадобиться?..

Шерлок, может, и ворчал в ответ на заботу, но воду, которую приносил Джон, хлебал как заправский гусь.

Он долго ворочался с бока на бок, пока не лёг на спину, и уставился в потолок.

— Сколько времени? — спросил Шерлок.

— Два часа.

Джон лежал на другой стороне кровати и уже почти задремал.

— Я хочу прогуляться, — сообщил Шерлок, не шевельнувшись.

— Ты с ума сошёл, — рассмеялся Джон, приподнявшись на локте.

Шерлок очень серьёзно на него посмотрел.

— Ты бы пошёл за мной на край света?

Джон нахмурился, глядя на него.

— Я открою тебе окно, если хочешь.

Джон стоял у окна, вдыхая ночную прохладу, а Шерлок смотрел на его очерченный в темноте силуэт и чувствовал, как хаотичные мысли на время приходили в порядок.

— Ну и денёк, — потёр он глаза. — Не могу спать.

— Вижу, — сказал Джон, садясь на постель.

Его взгляд упал на отметину на шее, оставшуюся от грубых пальцев. Джон сглотнул.

— Шерлок... — осторожно начал он, — сегодня, когда...

— Не хочу обсуждать это.

— Хорошо.

Ладонь мягко легла ему на плечо. Шерлок едва заметно напрягся от прикосновения.

— Ты же знаешь, я никогда не причиню тебе вреда, — сказал Джон.

Шерлок молчал, а потом взял его руку и обвил её вокруг себя, отчего Джону пришлось лечь вплотную к нему.

Так или иначе, Джон решил остаться рядом с ним до утра.

 

А ночью Шерлок принялся бредить.

Он нёс всякий вздор о делах, экспериментах, пчёлах и Джоне, перескакивая с одного на другое, руководствуясь одному ему понятной логикой, чем немало пугал Джона. Он перебирал вслух многочисленные бесконтактные способы убийства, описывал, как пчела исполняет «круговой» танец в улье, размышлял, как это потрясающе, что всё в мире распадается и синтезируется из одних и тех же химических элементов, рассказывал, что говорят о Джоне его руки. Было трудно представить как столько всего помещалось у него в голове одновременно, как будто кто-то взломал разум Шерлока, и Джон видел обнажённый исходный код.

— Всё нормально, спи, — успокаивал он его.

Наконец, когда уже начинало светать, Шерлок замер, оборвав очередную мысль на полуслове, посмотрел на Джона и сказал:

— Твою мать, Джон, это удивительно!

А потом повернулся и уснул.

\---

 

— Да они что, издеваются? Это по их мнению кровать на двоих? — возмутился Джон, указывая на кровать, скорее рассчитанную на одного человека. Либо двух, но лежащих очень близко или вообще друг на друге.

— Для молодожёнов, так полагаю, — с безразличием сказал Шерлок, бросая вещи на плетёное кресло. — Майкрофт заблокировал мою карту. Если хочешь, сними себе другой номер.

— Ладно, — тяжело вздохнул Джон. — Я мертвецки хочу спать и, честно говоря, мне всё равно.

— Тогда не вижу проблемы, — улыбнулся Шерлок, доставая ноутбук. — Я не пинаюсь во сне.

Однако проблемой стало не то, что он мог пинаться или воровать одеяло во сне, а то, что Шерлок не спал.

— Выключи уже эту чёртову штуку, мне светит в глаза.

— Повернись на другой бок.

— Иди и сиди себе за столом.

— Мне удобно лежать, и если ты будешь меня отвлекать, то лишь потеряешь моё и своё время.

— Ненавижу тебя, — последнее, что сказал Джон, прежде чем отвернуться.

Из-за того, что кровать была неширокой, им приходилось лежать почти что вплотную, спиной к спине, и было не слишком удобно, но Шерлок готов был поклясться, что в жизни не чувствовал себя так бесконечно умиротворённо и счастливо.

\---

В четвёртый раз, когда Джон спал в постели Шерлока, впиваясь пальцами в чужую подушку, его рядом не было. И Джон не знал, кого больше ненавидел за это — Шерлока или себя.

\---

 

Через два года, когда они, не говоря ни слова, ложатся спать вместе, Шерлок впервые решается его поцеловать (в то самое место за ухом, где завитки встречаются с шеей).

\---

 

В их первый раз они не сразу добираются до постели.

Они чудом добираются до дивана, где Джон покрывает тело Шерлока поцелуями, но и до этой поворотной точки в их отношениях им предстоит ещё несколько дней.

Несколько долгих, томительных дней, полных неловкого молчания и не-прикосновений. Шерлок не знал, что ему делать, а Джон не находил нужных слов, чтобы начать разговор, который расставил бы все точки над "i". 

Джон не выдержал, когда они поднимались на крышу самого высокого здания в Лондоне, высотой в 72 этажа.

Он старательно не смотрел на Шерлока, когда набрал воздуха в грудь и заговорил:

— Знаешь, я приму тебя, каким бы ты ни был. В смысле... — Джон, хмурясь, опустил взгляд на ботинки, — в смысле, что бы тебя ни... интересовало.

Шерлок коротко оглянулся на Джона, быстро о чём-то раздумывая. Посмотрел на индикатор с плавно сменяющимися цифрами. Всё ещё достаточно этажей.

Он повернул лицо Джона к себе и коснулся его губ своими.

Если бы Джон не знал Шерлока, то принял бы это за издевку и «нам лучше остаться друзьями». Но он мог бы написать диссертацию об особенностях поведения сего конкретного индивидуума.

Поэтому мгновение спустя он притянул Шерлока к себе и крепко поцеловал, властно прикусывая за губы.

Весь мир Шерлока в этот момент сосредоточился на губах и языке Джона. Он даже не сразу понял, как оказался прижат к стене лифта.

— Потом... Ещё будет время, — выдохнул Джон.

Шерлок открыл глаза, встречая его затуманенный взгляд на себе. Так близко, что казалось, он плавил его.

— Почти приехали, — напомнил он, с неохотой отстраняясь от Шерлока.

Шерлок оттолкнулся от стены и чуть не потерял равновесие от головокружительной эйфории, наполнившей его тело. Сильные руки Джона удержали его на ногах.

— Давай скорее раскроем это дело, — сказал он.

— Если окажется, что я всё ещё могу думать, — Шерлок часто заморгал, приходя в себя.

— Всегда рад тебе врезать, если это поможет, — предложил Джон.

— Спасибо, я, хм... Серьёзно?

— Я пошутил. Но, знаешь, ты ведь всегда можешь сказать какую-то гадость.

Шерлок задумался на секунду.

— Этот свитер ужасен и не подходит к рубашке, а у твоей бывшей был отвратительный вкус. О, — просиял он, — теперь я, кажется, в форме.

Двери лифта открылись, и Шерлок выскользнул, не обращая внимания на недовольный взгляд Джона.

— Наступит тот день, когда я его выпорю, — тихо поведал он потолку и вышел вслед за Шерлоком.


End file.
